


Instant Love, Just Add Animal

by amoleofmonsters



Series: Sheith Month 2018 Fics [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sheith Month 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amoleofmonsters/pseuds/amoleofmonsters
Summary: "I’ve known this cat for less than an hour, but if anything happened to her, I would kill everyone and then myself."--For Sheith Month 2018. Day 30: Feline





	Instant Love, Just Add Animal

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at sharkrinsoup.tumblr.com!

With the intergalactic war against the Galra over and done with, Shiro and Keith decide to take a road trip. After traveling through the entire universe, it seemed a bit absurd that neither of them had seen much of the country they had both grown up in. Until the Blue Lion had catapulted them into space, Keith had never even left the state of Arizona. Shiro rents a car and they drive as fast and as far as they can. 

Their first proper stop is in San Francisco where Shiro drags Keith into his parents’ home with a proud grin. As their only child, Shiro is immediately smothered in hugs and kisses. His father studies his prosthetic arm with a heartbroken expression and his mother insists that they can dye the white out of his hair despite all protests. Keith is able to stand back in the shadows for only so long before Shiro’s parents smother him with questions. By the end of it, Keith’s head is spinning and Shiro pulls him into his room with a, “Okay, I think Keith is a bit overwhelmed and needs a minute. Dinner’s still at seven like always, yeah?” He doesn’t wait for an answer before closing the door. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I appreciate that, but I understand if you want to stay out there with your parents. You haven’t seen them in years,” says Keith with a soft smile. 

Shiro sighs. “Yeah, I missed them, but honestly the way they look at me kind of hurts. It’s like I’m a ghost. I just used you as an excuse; I was ready to get out of there, too.” 

Keith places his hand on Shiro’s shoulder and Shiro pulls him into a hug. “I’m sorry. I know that doesn’t make up for everything, but I am,” says Keith softly. 

Shiro shakes his head. “You saved me. That’s enough.” He’s ready to stay in Keith’s arms for the rest of his life, but he feels something soft rub against this ankle and he jumps back. Looking down, he sees an orange, longhaired cat staring up at him with curious eyes. “Holy crap, you! You’re still alive!” Shiro bends down to pick up the cat and holds her in his arms. She purrs softly. 

“A cat? Your family has a cat?” 

“Yeah, we got her as a kitten when I was ten. She must be like eighteen now. Man, there’s no way I could have ever imagined that Ichigo is still alive.”

Keith raises his eyebrow. “Ichigo?” 

Shiro blushes and laughs. “Don’t judge me, I was ten!” 

Keith threw his hands up in surrender. “No judgment. I don’t know what that name means. Should I?” 

Shiro cocks his head in confusion. “Main character of Bleach? Ichigo Kurosaki? I was obsessed with the show back then. I couldn’t tell you anything about it now, but I remember watching it all the time as a kid.”

Keith shook his head. “I didn’t really get a say about what they played on the TV in the orphanage and once I got to the Garrison, stuff like that was the least of my concerns, you know?” 

“There should still be some DVDs around here somewhere. We should watch some episodes, get you educated in the fine art of my people,” says Shiro with a grin. 

Keith snorted. “Yeah, okay. Can I hold her?” He points to the purring bundle of joy still in Shiro’s arms. Shiro grins and passes Ichigo to Keith before walking over to his bookshelf. He drops down to his knees and looks through it. 

“Yes! Found it!” he says after a moment and pulls the DVD out from the bookshelf. He stands up and moves towards the ancient TV in the corner of his room before stopping to stare at Keith. Keith is making soft noises at the cat in his arms and rocking her back and forth as if she was a baby. 

“Cosmo would absolutely hate her, but she’s the sweetest cat I’ve ever met,” says Keith, not taking his eyes off of Ichigo as he mentions his cosmic wolf. 

Shiro grins and reaches over to scratch the top of her head. She rubs her forehead against his hand and there’s a soft pang in his chest. He hadn’t realized how much he’d missed this cat. “You can sit down on the bed with her. I’m going to put in the DVD.” Keith nods and Shiro turns to drop the disc into the DVD player. The entire set up protests, but Shiro is still able to get it to work after some fighting. 

When he turns around, Keith is lying on his bed against the pillows, still cooing at the cat. Shiro climbs onto the bed and wraps his arm around Keith’s shoulders. Keith snuggles into his side as the show begins to play on the TV. “Wherever we end up, I want us to get a cat,” says Keith. 

“A cat would be nice, although I’m not convinced that you aren’t just going to kidnap Ichigo.” 

“Hey, that’s not a bad idea.” 

“Keith! My parents love this cat!” 

“Okay, okay! I’m not going to steal her, but I want your parents to know that I love her, too. I’ve known this cat for less than an hour, but if anything happened to her, I would kill everyone and then myself.” 

“I’m starting to think that you love her more than me.”

Keith laughs. “I already killed everyone and nearly myself for you. I know I said as many times as it takes, but I was hoping it would only be the one time.” 

Shiro presses a kiss to Keith’s cheek and they settle in to watch the TV show. After two episodes, Shiro’s mother calls them for dinner. His mother’s cooking is just as amazing as Shiro remembers and he ends up crying half way through the meal. Naturally, the reaction is met with his parents’ panicked dotting. When Keith sleeps in Shiro’s room that night, neither his mother nor father says anything about it. Keith wraps himself around Ichigo and Shiro pulls Keith close to his chest. 

When they leave two days later, Shiro ends up pulling Ichigo out of their rental car and handing her back to his parents with an apology. Keith is mad at him for a total of two hours, but gets over it after Shiro pulls over to kiss him.


End file.
